


【星昴】賀文系列接龍  第三棒

by KAKESU



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAKESU/pseuds/KAKESU
Summary: 最後一棒是@cloversleaves（比心）
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. 上篇

冰涼的診桌讓昴流抖了一下，這次他遇到的是還藏在賭約後面的櫻塚護。  
那是個滿臉笑容，戴著那個時下流行的、有點大的眼鏡，一臉人畜無害的獸醫。  
就算他是抱著‘任務’而來，但剛到這裡時懷念的感覺也不免隨之出現。  
知曉未來的人惴惴不安，而不知者從容不迫。  
／他還記得我嗎？／  
他在心裡挑選著用詞，不能太模糊、不能太直接，也不能太令人衝擊……這會讓人感到危險，而遲遲不開口則會讓那個人感覺不耐煩。  
“那個，我是－－－”  
“是你。”獸醫的眼睛稍微瞇起，有些堤防的樣子。“跟我打賭的人。”  
不僅話被打斷，對方態度還不太友好，但昴流毫不在意，‘被記著’這件事讓他感到一絲喜悅和希望。  
－－－－  
他穿越時是下午，完整的東京，喧囂的空氣，這代表還沒到末日之戰，腳底下是川流般的人群，從上方鳥瞰就如螞蟻般一樣有序行進，這時是人群的綠燈。  
站在大樓天台上的視野讓人有俯視眾生的脫離感，雖然對於恐高者來說簡直是在凌遲他們的神經……  
昴流在邊緣坐下來，前幾次經驗告訴他星史郎應該在附近，畢竟是穿越的目標，男人會像軸心一般牽引他。  
環顧四周，青年目光最後鎖定在速食店，看著十六歲的自己和北都及星史郎聊天－－－真是幸福，最愛的人都在身邊，縱使知道這不是誰的錯，但他還是忍不住埋怨和羨慕過去的皇昴流。  
少年吃著漢堡雞塊，途中男人和少女不斷逗弄著耿直的少年，讓他面紅耳赤的反駁或是叫出聲。然後他們貌似說好了什麼，男人興高采烈的和少女一搭一唱，少年不好意思的紅了臉，最後大家收拾完垃圾，少年昴流拿起畫板－－－在遠方俯視著的青年閉上眼。  
他想起來了，是這天。  
少年之後會去靖國神社寫生當作彌補未到課堂的部分，在那邊他會遇到失去女兒的可憐女子，在一番掙扎後，他擅自替別人做了選擇。  
之後內容他記得很清楚，因為在星史郎離開之後，他像是準備考試的學生般，把與那個男人有關的記憶複習了一次又一次。  
………那時候的他太天真也太自以為是。  
最後那位女子有得到幸福嗎？在星史郎離開後的那天起，所有一切都被改變，他無暇顧及其他人，說要變得堅強再還他手帕的邦子之後還好嗎？還有勇彌……  
這部分是最痛苦的回憶之一，當他察覺到自己的內心之時，事況像是坐雲霄飛車般上上下下，而他被綁在車上拋來拋去，連尖叫聲都還來不及叫出口，然後一切就塵埃落定。  
他的雙胞胎姐姐走了，永遠的。  
接著昴流像是隨著櫻塚護落入另一個世界中，那是一個他不斷追尋星史郎的世界，沒有其他人能干擾到他，他也不願意讓別人介入。  
青年稍稍沈浸在回憶中，雖然他想了很多，但在現實中時間不過只流逝一瞬。  
現在眼下三人在速食店門口分別，各自走向自己的目的地，昴流緊盯著星史郎，這個方向應該是去往動物醫院的方向，他禮拜天下午也有排班嗎？  
他搜刮著記憶卻沒有絲毫印象，也許他那時一點也沒在意這個吧？總是星史郎來找他們，不然就是北都拉著他過去找星史郎……櫻塚星史郎對當時的他來說就像是理所當然的存在，不去思考、不去了解、不去在意，一切只因他太遲鈍，過去這種尋常無波的日常反而是他做夢也不敢奢望的東西。  
重要的東西總是失去後才明白。  
一點怒氣翻騰起來，隨即又被平靜的海底吸納，黑衣青年垂下眼簾，毫不猶豫地跟過去。  
他抓了適當的距離，遠遠地穿梭在屋頂上，黑色風衣被風吹得獵獵作響，就像是一隻誤入都市叢林的黑雕。  
他在動物醫院外遠遠的站了一會兒，確認都沒有客人光臨後才過去推門走入。  
哐噹噹－－  
出乎意料的站在接待櫃台的是星史郎。男人似乎也有點驚訝的眨眼，因為剛才都低著頭，抬頭時眼鏡就自然滑落了一小節，過於人性化，讓他看起來跟暗殺者什麼的更搭不上關係。  
“不好意思，休息中喔，我是回來拿個東西，很快便要離開……您的寵物很不舒服嗎？”  
他看著星史郎頂著專業的笑容親切的開口。  
“不，我沒有養寵物。”  
他悄悄環顧四周，確認診所裡也只有他們兩人在。  
“但是我有事找你，星史郎先生。”  
男人雖然一瞬間露出詫異的表情，但沒有說什麼，把手上的病歷資料收拾好之後，客氣地請昴流進來診間。昴流跟在後面時感覺到男人周圍的空氣有些不同，過去寮寮幾次面對櫻塚護的經驗讓他很快就察覺這是靈力－－－顯然星史郎暫且把他當敵人，也就是說，他還沒認出他來。  
現在櫻塚護的靈力就像是波浪一樣，靜靜的佈滿著三維空間，看似平靜但昴流知道一旦你去‘激怒’它，在瞬間它們會化為利刃襲擊過來。  
而且昴流還知道了一件事－－－現在，是他比較強。他可以打散櫻塚護的網，再不濟也可以瞬間搭起屏障隔絕住這惱人的試探。  
但是昴流選擇什麼都不做，他一點力量也沒放出來，只怕可能驚擾到星史郎，在這裡打起來的話，這次穿越就泡湯了。  
他盡力地裝作什麼都不知道地進到了診間，一進門就看到半人高的植物擺飾，然後是他們常常拿來喝茶聊天的小桌子，他記得左手邊櫃子裡應該有他們的茶杯－－－  
“那麼請問你有什麼事？”  
  
－－－－  
“那個，我是－－－”  
“是你。”獸醫的眼睛稍微瞇起，有些堤防的樣子。“跟我打賭的人。”  
“你想起來了？”昴流掩飾住自己的心情，小心的開口。  
“我一直記著，只是剛剛沒怎麼仔細看你才沒發現。”星史郎漫不經心地擺擺手，接著擺出似思考的動作。  
“原來如此，星ちゃん這個叫法原來是這時聽來的嗎？”琥珀色的眼睛瞥了他一眼，“也是，之前的話，我在你眼裡就跟小孩子沒什麼區別吧？”  
有點驕傲又不在乎別人的那個高中生現在表面上也是一位獸醫了，這轉變過程是怎麼樣的呢？星史郎是‘怎麼’去偽裝的……昴流思索只一秒便自己停止了，關於這個人他永遠沒有猜對過呢。  
“但你除了變得更加安靜之外還真沒什麼改變，昴流……君。”  
男人走近他，目光在他身上轉了一圈。  
“到底發生什麼事了呢？連穿越這東西都被你用上了。”  
男人突然握住昴流的手，“手套不戴了嗎？”  
“本來是想戴的，只是……”  
既然是來改變星史郎不在的未來的，那他必須先好好正視星史郎‘不在’的這個事實，但是現在怎麼可能跟本人說這種事。   
“好吧，那換個問題，這次你要來做什麼呢？”  
／你想做什麼？／  
星史郎的手覆上昴流的臉頰，拇指摩擦著後者的唇，刮瘙著昴流的神經。  
“可以的話，我倒是很想從這張嘴中聽到一些有趣的事情。”  
他稍微用力地壓下昴流的嘴角作勢要探入，但在對方瑟縮之時又抽回。  
“嗯……”昴流開始有點暈眩，他們之間的空間被星史郎縮小，他感覺身體在呼喚著新鮮氧氣，而他悄悄享受這親密又焦灼的距離。  
不知何時星史郎已拿下眼鏡，現在像隻大貓在撒嬌般，一邊蹭著並偶爾輕吻著昴流的唇角，親吻漸漸移至耳附近。  
“要怎樣你才會說呢？”  
炙熱的吐息讓青年白皙的耳朵變得通紅，他搭著對方的肩膀，閉緊雙唇，然後搖搖頭。  
“也是，我也猜到了。”星史郎像是自言自語般喃喃，然後伸手摸到對方的後腰部揉捏，昴流抖了一下之後被壓倒在桌上。  
星史郎勾起嘴角。  
他記得未來的這位昴流君跟他的第一次，當時還是個會被高中生嘲笑的什麼都不會的‘成年人’。  
現在昴流身上除了上衣都是生硬的黑色，套在這白皙的身體上實在是有些風景，尤其是看慣每天被北都打理的昴流之後。  
/和你眼裡那抹綠色一樣，還是鮮活點比較好看。/  
“現在你二十五歲呢……”青年喃喃，星史郎不知道這數字有什麼好被提起的，他不知道他的二十五歲和昴流的二十五歲皆是對青年來說最深刻的一年。  
上衣被他甩到一旁，他拉下對方的褲子和他自己的拉鍊，毫不留情的拉開昴流的腿，從正面進入對方。   
對於性愛已不再生澀的昴流大腿夾著男人的腰，手臂則壓著男人的肩胛骨，把他們的距離壓近，汲取對方身上的溫暖。  
幾次接觸後，星史郎把耳朵貼上昴流的頭髮，聽著現在年紀比他大的青年低低的呻吟著釋放。  
“哈……哈……”赤裸的青年在喘息平緩後起身離開診桌，在星史郎好奇的目光下，他把星史郎按到辦公椅上，騎上去，手握著對方的往自己後面塞。  
星史郎看昴流一邊往下坐一邊冷得打顫就把掉在一旁的黑風衣抓來，幫昴流套上。  
有點硬的布料在他們間摩擦著，老實說有點礙事，但昴流沉默的繼續努力，他不會去‘拒絕’，他總是習慣也善於去‘接受’。  
在後面完全吞下去後，昴流上下動起來，磨蹭著彼此的敏感點，星史郎舒服的低吟一聲，他本想扶著昴流的腰幫忙他動作，但是青年的動作已十分熟練根本不需要別人幫忙，而這角度和節奏都是他滿意的，就像是他教的一樣。  
這個姿勢讓星史郎釋放了兩次，連同之前的讓昴流後面被灌滿，胸腹上也沾上痕跡。  
男人按住還想繼續動的昴流，扣著昴流的腰在不拔出的情況下換了個姿勢，他讓昴流手扶在椅背上，把風衣撩起，將昴流的雙腿分開，扣著腰交合。  
途中幾次青年被撞得往前，他把他拉回，一次又一次的強硬地塞滿，不過星史郎總是在逼近昴流的極限之時緩下來，這有點難分辨出算是溫柔還是很過分。  
在邊緣擺盪的昴流被這樣幾度拉扯著推上頂端，然後被抓停下來，崩而不潰。  
昴流肩胛骨繃緊著像是有羽翼即將迸發出來一般，男人握住他肩膀把他上半身扳起，此舉讓身下傳來的快感加劇，它們像是找不到出口的電流到處亂竄、爬滿全身，連靈魂也不放過。  
毫無保留且不再停止的給予讓昴流潰堤了，他喊著對方的名字，用破碎的聲音呼喊那熟悉又唯一的稱呼  
“啊，星、星史郎先生，停下……嗚……”  
縱使腦袋發昏青年也不忘使用敬語，明明現在比他年長了，這讓星史郎覺得有趣，他空出手去套弄昴流的下身。  
兩邊皆傳來快感，昴流發抖著，後面快速地絞緊收縮，嘴裡念的詞只不再有意義，但青年仍叫著、喊著，直到聲嘶力竭。  
嘴唇顫抖的開合著，昴流無聲的說著什麼，來回反覆地唸著同樣的句子，這個口型是……  
／我愛你。／  
把它讀出來時星史郎愣住了，既然昴流來自未來那肯定知道他現在的一切只是偽裝，完美的追求者櫻塚星史郎是不存在的，他能給與的只有鮮血和幻覺。  
那為什麼要對他說這種話？  
昴流從餘韻中緩過來之後很快穿好衣服，幾秒後，那個一臉禁慾的人又回來了。  
未來……在那個未來裡，他們到底發生了什麼了？  
他起了點興趣，雖然這完全不能說算是執念的程度。


	2. 下篇

星史郎整理好儀容，清除所有痕跡，讓診間恢復它該有的樣子，“啊，都這時間了。”最後一步是戴回眼鏡，櫻塚護繼續扮演大家所認為的那款好好先生。

“還記得嗎？我跟以前的你約好了晚餐，但這樣子可能只能吃簡單的料理了。”男人皺眉，煩惱的樣子由現在的昴流來看只顯得有些刻意。

“你不介意的話，我可以幫忙。”昴流幾乎是即答。

－－－－－

星史郎挽起衣袖，穿著顏色有點太可愛的圍裙，從冰箱裡拿出麵粉、奶油和牛奶，一手拿著食譜書，一邊將食材依序倒入鍋中。

“那個，昴流君？可以幫我拿洋蔥和紅蘿蔔嗎，就在你後面的櫃子第三層。”

昴流點點頭，雖然知道等下的少年沒辦法吃到這些料理了，但是他還是安靜的聽從指示給男人幫把手

“還有馬鈴薯和蘑菇，我記得放在……。”

“這裡應該要開大火？”

男人碎碎念著，像極了電視劇中的主婦。

昴流看了一會已經無視了他的星史郎，忍不住開口，“你怎麼不做比較熟悉的料理？”

櫻塚護眨眼，把變成白霧的眼鏡擦好之後再重新戴上。

“昴流君，我可是一名追求者，當有抓住對方的胃的機會來臨時，當然要好好把握啊。”

星史郎絲毫不在意昴流皺起的眉，他放下食譜書，指示昴流去洗米、煮飯以及擺放餐具，然後星史郎炒了洋蔥、蘑菇。

等昴流回到廚房時，白醬已經完美的躺在鍋裡，不得不承認，他已經很久沒有做這樣的事了，這與施術不同，他表現十分笨拙又緩慢。

對方也沒抱什麼期望的樣子，壓根兒沒要他碰刀子和鍋，最後就是昴流在一旁乾看著星史郎把馬鈴薯弄進去白醬裡。

“也許這會是我最成功的一次。”

男人滿意地喃喃，他拿起胡椒罐，但在鍋子上方顛倒它的那瞬間，銀色的蓋子落下，後面自然帶著一串胡椒粉。

雖然星史郎眼明手快的接住了蓋子，但是沒能接住其他的東西。

他們視線一同落在鍋裡白醬上的一層胡椒粉。

“……看來要變成最失敗的一次了。”

“等等，別倒掉。”昴流向前一步擋住星史郎想握住鍋子握把的手，他攪拌幾圈之後用湯匙舀一口放到嘴裡，“……還不算糟。”

青年的平淡表情看起來還挺有說服力。

“你確定？這可是半罐胡椒。”

“嗯，別倒掉它。”

“……好吧，就聽你的。”

料理繼續，星史郎開成小火，倒入一些牛奶，蓋上鍋蓋。

“七點十分。”

他們兩人轉移到餐廳吧檯，因為它還得悶上半小時。

“話說你喜歡奶油濃湯嗎？”

“還可以……吧。”

“如果你剛剛願意告訴我你喜歡什麼的話，我相信這會是完美的晚餐。”

星史郎指的是在路上時問昴流的事，當時他沒心思去想這個，而且他也不想讓星史郎從他這裡得知，心裡一道聲音強顏歡笑地說著：這是作弊，他怎麼不去問他的昴流君呢？

另一道聲音酸溜溜地笑道：知道了又有什麼用，少年昴流也吃不到，而星史郎也只是裝作滿懷愛意的樣子。

食物在這裡就是演戲的道具罷了。

昴流在心裡厭惡自己，他一面希望星史郎去多接觸、了解自己，但若真去了，他又有點嫉妒那個少年－－－只因這料理不是為他準備。

“我想你比我更清楚才對。”昴流手肘靠向後面吧檯邊緣，“如果你說的：‘在這一年內只注視著我’不是謊言的話。”

星史郎楞了一下隨即想到這應該是未來的自己對昴流說過的話，而未來的他也沒說謊，他確實就是在演出一個癡情的追求者。

“……據我所知，你沒有特別討厭的菜。”星史郎頓了一下，突然發覺現在的情勢倒向昴流那邊，雖然跟一個未來人較勁有點幼稚，但是既然是面對知曉他的人，他也不必這樣收斂。

“這可真是善良，與我無緣的。”

男人意有所指的聳肩，語氣是嘲諷他的，但字句是自嘲的。

昴流輕笑出聲。

“是嗎……那麼殘忍的櫻塚護先生，你覺得那麼善良的皇昴流會殺人嗎？”

“應該不可能吧。”星史郎很快的回答，但隨後他眼睛瞇起，察覺到什麼。

“你……殺什麼人了嗎？”

傷口直接被戳破讓昴流毫無防備。

字詞在耳裡轉了好幾圈才流到大腦，他在抗拒回憶，然而這是徒勞的，那天的一切五感正迅速的爬回他身上，昴流捂住嘴，腳失去了支撐他的力量。

血、血還有血，他們被星史郎的血包圍，昴流怎麼也沒想到第一次擁抱他的情境是這般的絕望。

“從你表情來看是件痛苦的事。”星史郎有些驚訝的看著昴流滑坐在地上，“你不是自願的？”

“我……”縱使聲音有些奇怪，但他不能停下來，他怕一停下他就說不出話來了。

“別無選擇，這事就那麼的……”昴流搖搖頭，還是忍不住把臉埋進手掌裡，聲音模糊的飄出，“無可奈何。”

接著他們陷入沉默，星史郎拿出煙盒本來想放鬆一下，但是一想到等等會有個少年來吃飯便作罷。

雨聲漸漸變大，滴答聲穿透進來。

星史郎注視著昴流低垂的頭，決定還是說點什麼。

“有能力的一方或是佔有先機的一方可以左右別人的選擇，聽起來很不公平吧？那麼這份選擇的結果到底是對還錯呢？”

縱使昴流沉默不語，但星史郎知道他正在聽著。

“就算死去的人可以向我們表露後悔，但他也沒辦法再改變什麼，活著終歸來說還是比較有未來，雖然這一定很辛苦。”

“星史郎先生……”

“因為你在這裡不是嗎？我不知道未來你經歷了什麼，但因為你活著，所以你等到了轉機。”

昴流先是愣愣的望著眼前的地板，接著撫上灰色的眼。

“你還是一樣那麼會安慰人。”

星史郎不置可否的微笑，然後他起身去廚房拿來兩個空碗。

“你要喝點熱湯嗎？”

昴流停頓了一下之後點點頭。

見昴流再次面不改色地喝掉，星史郎重新審視那鍋濃湯，也許是他錯怪它了，拿起湯匙，櫻塚護毫無防備的喝下一大口。

“好鹹……”

－－－－－－－ 

星史郎剛從房間出來，在裡面休息的是身心俱疲的年輕陰陽師，那份可貴又天真的善良看樣子是永遠不會改變了，不管經歷什麼。

櫻塚護望著鏡中的自己，溫柔微笑著的男人、完美的假象。

有一瞬間他想砸碎他，剝開這層面具、宣告他的勝利。

但拳頭停在空中，櫻塚護此時想起未來的那個昴流，綜合一切線索，對於未來如何他多少有點底。

他沒有贏。

但是現在他也沒有感覺到‘什麼’，怎麼會是他輸？如果說賭約的最後是獵人因為下不了手而被獵物反殺也太好笑。

最終他還是砸碎了鏡子，但是這行為與原本的動機已有所不同。

他注視著碎片，彷彿想在它們反射出的自己中尋找什麼。

“需要拿畚箕掃把嗎？”一道昏暗的影子出現在他後方。

“沒想到你還會回來。”

在少年到來前這位青年昴流就起身出去了，像是無視了滂沱大雨，所以果不其然，現在是一身溼的出現。

“我以為你想體驗在大雨中沉思的感覺。”星史郎調侃。

“可惜我想到再不進來可能會感冒，如果穿越時感冒還沒好就很糟糕，你也不想花時間照顧病人吧？”

“怎麼會？”星史郎把碎片隨腳撥到一旁，拿了條毛巾回來，他們面對面，昴流正伸出手想拿毛巾，結果頭髮就被它包覆住。

“我可以自己……”簡直被當小孩子一樣，這讓昴流有些害臊。

“你不願意嗎？”

誰不享受這種對待呢？只是想到可能剛剛的少年也被這樣擦頭髮過，昴流就希望自己是不同的……不同的自己，他認為他改變了，對於星史郎他也是不同的態度，而這相應的未來應該也是會「不同的」。

但他知道這是自己鑽牛角尖了。

見昴流無法反駁，櫻塚護心情大好，他捏了把對方的腰，“話說穿越過來時你若是發燒也會要我抱你嗎？”星史郎不安分的手滑到昴流腰椎下，手指擠入臀縫，曖昧地試探著。

“發燒的話裡面會更燙吧？”

“我……我不知道。”面對突如其來的邀請昴流有點混亂。

男人的手指探入，準確地撫摸他的敏感點，昴流呻吟出聲但又想到這裡還有其他人在，他連忙捂住自己嘴。

見他這樣隱藏，星史郎覺得有趣，更是變本加厲，他插入兩根手指，時而翻攪時而抽插。

在不斷的刺激下，昴流終於屈服於身體的慾望，他推開男人的手，把自己褲子脫下，見對方一動也不動，只好伸手主動摸上星史郎的褲頭，但又停在空中。

“你沒有……”昴流欲言又止，最後用眼神示意對方褲檔平坦得很。“沒有真的想做的話還是別做了。”

“你呢？你也是想才做嗎？”

“當然，我可不擅長演戲，也不想演戲。”

“哈，我想也是，你是那麼的誠實正直－－－”

“正直到就算是櫻塚護，我也無法忍住不去愛他。”

昴流選手再度投出直球，毫無模糊空間，他拉下櫻塚護的褲子拉鍊，臉湊過去幫這位他殺不下手的宿敵口交。

這是沒意義的行為，就算他們做再多次，他們也沒辦法心靈相通－－－起碼星史郎不願意露出這樣的‘破綻’，而前一次的穿越，他明確的說出了愛，不論立場或是經歷過什麼，也不能壓抑皇昴流愛著櫻塚星史郎，視他為「特別的人」的這件事情，這樣能讓未來的星史郎願意去正視自己的想法嗎？

他用舌頭去描繪對方的形狀，從頭到底，仔細的舔舐。

或是還有什麼是他沒注意到的阻礙？還有什麼東西能使星史郎抓著櫻塚護的身份當盾牌，一而再再而三的和他劃清界線。

思考使昴流動作變得十分緩慢，在他嘴裡的人就很難受了。星史郎開始感到煩躁，他伸手扶住對方的臉頰，挺腰往前一送，直接把脹痛的性器深入窄小的口腔，昴流發出一聲哀鳴，下意識後退。

“別動。”男人暗啞的聲音夾雜喘息從上方傳來。

趁昴流停下時，星史郎開始小幅度抽送以及漸漸進到更深的地方。

進到喉嚨時也差不多瀕臨昴流的極限值，在他微微顫抖時，星史郎移動手掌，矇住他的雙眼，大力抽插幾次後，全部射在裡面。

昴流咳了幾聲之後狂咽口水，星史郎有些不滿地按住對方想要撫慰自己的手。

“你怎麼可以含著我又一邊想其他的事情呢？”

昴流沒有說什麼，只是任由對方擺佈。

“你在想什麼？”星史郎拉起昴流的上衣，搓揉起他胸前的兩點，一邊拉著他坐在自己身上。

從剛剛就很空虛的下半身被填滿，昴流哼了一聲，但他搖搖頭，不回答也不動身體。

“……未來人的秘密可真多。”

星史郎嘆一口氣。

－－－－－－－－－－－

昴流回到他的時空，他枯燥乏味的房間，現在幾點了？他要吃午餐還是晚餐了？

自從穿越之旅開始後他更加沒有活在這個世界裡，之前是全心全意地活在「過去」，現在是小心翼翼地專注在「改變過去」。

在簡單的清理後，他任由身心的疲倦將他放倒在床上。

要是他失敗了該怎麼辦？他嚐到甜頭，能再見到對方的感覺是如此的好，但他不能光是沉迷在與對方的接觸中，他必須在彩虹橋之前改變那個男人，讓他明確地有對「生」的執著。

如果……如果這一切都是戲的話就好了，昴流自暴自棄的想著 ，這樣他就不用面對屈指可數的剩餘穿越次數和可能失敗的未來。

“請繼續讓我演下去……永遠不要謝幕。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 去吧，最後一棒～～（交棒）


End file.
